


Rozmowy

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, metions of suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester i Lucyfer rozmawiali na różne tematy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy

-Wiesz że nigdy nie złożono mi ofiary z człowieka? - zapytał siedzący w fotelu Lucyfer.   
Ogrzewał dłonie kubkiem gorącej czekolady i bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatrywał się w płonący w kominku ogień.   
-Wybacz, ale jakoś ci nie wierzę - odparł Sam.   
W ciągu ostatnich tygodni przyzwyczaił się do obecności archanioła.   
-Myślę oczywiście o ofiarach składanych przez ludzi. Tych "satanistów".   
-Czyli wszystkie inne, złożone przez opętanych, się nie liczą?  
-Czasami rodzice nie mają żadnego wpływu na czyny swoich dzieci. Czasami nie mają nawet jak je ukarać.   
Obydwaj zamilkli. Sam westchnął cicho i skończył czyścić Colta. Był to swego rodzaju prezent od Szatana, broń która mogła zabić prawie wszystko.   
-To do zobaczenia za chwilę.   
Blondyn pokiwał głową nadal jednak nie podrywał wzroku od kominka. Wzdrygnął się słysząc odgłos wystrzału. Odczekał chwilę po czym przywrócił swoje naczynie do życia. Machnięciem ręki wyczyścił ślady krwi z fotela i wziął łyk swojej czekolady.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie~ Głębokie ukłony dla mojej bety Luny.


End file.
